Feliz Cumpleaños, querida
by Pamex17
Summary: El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.


**Todos los personajes son de Meyer y únicamente de ella, la trama es mía.**

**Summary: **El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, querida.**

**

* * *

**

**My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion**

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

_Querida Renesmee:_

_Hoy es un día muy importante para mí. Por que hoy se celebra que hace dieciocho años atrás una criatura extremadamente hermosa, específicamente una niña de ojos chocolates, llegara a este mundo a llenar de dicha a su familia. A completar unas vidas que creían completas. A rellenar un vacío que creían inexistente. Su vida no fue fácil más esta criatura sobrevivió ante toda adversidad que se le presento. Por que ella era especial, ella era una estrella caída. Un ángel que vino a cautivar a todos en este planeta. Esta niña creció y brindo su luz a muchos. Esta niña creció y se convirtió en una hermosa joven. Una joven con una beldad impresionante. Que logro que hasta el más duro y viejos de los vampiros se derritiera a sus pies. Por que ella era una reina, digna de admirar y de idolatrar. Todo éramos esclavos en democracia con ella. Por que no había nadie mejor que ella…_

_He de confesar que su luz también me toco, que sus ojos también me hipnotizaron. Que todo en ella me cautivo. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella era como estar en el cielo y cuando no la tenía cerca era como caer al mismísimo infierno. Un sufrimiento sin clemencia. Sin compasión. Que hasta ahora no he aprendido a sobre llevar… Más lo que me consuela es que esa reina es feliz en donde esta. En donde debe estar._

_Ella y yo tuvimos nuestra propia historia de amor. Tan imposible como la de Romeo y Julieta. Pero no tan trágica. Por que supimos tomar a tiempo una difícil decisión. Que nos mantuvo juntos más nos separo a la vez. Yo estoy aquí y ella estaba allá. Más nuestro amor permaneció._

_Ahora le hablo por cartas a distancia, sacando el poeta que no sabía que tenía por dentro. Por que ella fue, sigue y seguirá siendo mi eterno amor._

_Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños querida._

_Desde lo mas profundo de mi alma,_

_Te ama, Alec._

Mire boquiabierta la carta que reposaba en mi regazo. Estaba más que impresionada, era algo que verdaderamente no me esperaba.

-¿Qué te pareció? -Susurró con su dulce voz.

-Increíble, esta… hermosa -En este momento debería parecer una tonta mirando fijamente la carta.

-Por tú expresión identifico que si. Quedo mejor de lo que esperaba -Rodee los ojos y metí la carta de nuevo en el sobre en donde me lo habían entregado. Esto lo guardaría como un tesoro.

-No seas egocéntrico Vulturi -Murmuré mientras me echaba a su pecho.

-No lo soy, solo digo lo que es cierto -Levante una ceja en su dirección mientras alzaba el rostro.

Alec acomodo un rizo detrás de mi oreja.

-Bueno tal vez un poquito -Hizo un dulce puchero mientras yo reía -Aunque retomando el tema de la carta, creo que la parte "_Ahora le hablo por cartas a distancia" _no quedo bien.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunté sorprendida. A mi me había parecido perfecta.

-Porque esta la única carta que te he escrito y porque fui yo mismo quien te la leyó -Asentí, tenía lógica lo que decía.

-No te preocupes por eso, fue genial que hallas podido pasar este día tan especial conmigo -Le dedique a mi mejor sonrisa. Luego agregué -Además fue un gesto muy dulce esa carta.

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

-A lo que quede. Un guardia Vulturi dulce -Una mueca de fingido terror se instalo en su rostro.

Reí alegremente.

-Pero eso lo podemos arreglar. Puedes ser dulce conmigo y con los demás puedes ser el mismo Alec de siempre -Luego agregué seriamente -También amo esa parte de ti, el oscuro Alec. Es muy sexy.

Esta vez fue el quien se río.

-¿Soy sexy? -Preguntó descaradamente.

-Mucho -Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en su rostro -Más ese no es el tema, el tema es que: Amo todo lo tuyo. Con todos tú males y defectos. Con todas tus virtudes y… Con tú estilo, amo tú estilo.

-Yo también amo todo lo tuyo -Cerro los ojos y junto su frente con la mía -No se que haría sin ti.

-Te amo -Susurré suavemente.

-Yo también te amo- Y hay comenzó el beso, lento y suave. Sin ninguna preocupación. Por que solo éramos nosotros dos en el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Un pequeño OS dedicado a Renesmee es su cumpleaños, espero que lo disfruten. Aww, quiero que Alec me diga todo eso.

Espero sus opniones.

Un beso, Jane.


End file.
